1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a puncture-resistant, bulletproof, and leakproof safety tire and its preparation method, and a leakproof and hermetically-repairing macromolecular material utilized in the method.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
At present, tires are classified to two kinds: tires including an inner tube and tires not including an inner tube. Presently, the tires not including an inner tube are utilized in most vehicles for riding and it is also promotionally introduced to be utilized in the cargo truck under the call of the government. The tires not including an inner tube possess excellent heat-sinking capability, ductility, amenity, airtightness, and long-spacing interval for using between two times of charging. However, if a tire without an inner tube is pierced by a pointed object, in short time, the gas pressure in the tire will leak through the pierced hole slowly, while the pointed object stays in the tire and air will leak fast after the pointed object sheds from the tire. The result caused by that situation in high-speed driving is unpredictable.
Some methods to prevent danger caused by gas leakage of tires after puncture have been reported, mainly including:
One known method provides a kind of tire comprised of a tire body and a pattern on the tire body, wherein there is a layer consisting of ceramic, fabric cloth, and epikote composite on tire body and the pattern.
Another known method provides a kind of structure-modified explosion-proof tire comprised of tread, an inner tube, and leakproof liquid. The leakproof liquid is filled in the seal part of the inner edge of the inner tube to prevent leakage.
Yet another known method provides a kind of tire without an inner tube that is exempt from repair, having a leakproof layer of silica gel or silicone glass cement adhered to the inner surface of the tire. There is also a pressure-equalizing layer on the leakproof layer.
Another known method provides a kind of styrene-isoprene composite leakproof layer and processes to get certain roughness by cutting, sanding, knife-scraping and so on, which have certain damaging effects to the tire. As a result of this process, the tire becomes unsafe.
Another known method provides a kind of puncture-proof tire composite comprised of the following parts by weight of materials: 100 parts of thermoplastic elastomer containing styrene group, 110˜190 parts of binder, 80˜140 parts of liquid plasticizing agent and 2˜20 parts of addition agent. Because the content of the liquid plasticizing agent is higher than 20%, the composite possesses strong flowing power. During high speed driving, the composite will flow to the center part of the tire rim under centrifugal force, which will cause imbalance of the tire and the tire edge will puncture. As a result, gas leakage will happen. Otherwise, this method does not solve the high-temperature and low-temperature resistant problem of tires.
The aforementioned methods are directed to leakproof problems in tires, however lots of shortcomings exist. Tire products look simple, but are complicated in fact and have a high technological requirement because it is the basic guarantee of vehicle-driving safety. Furthermore, tires are required to pass the test of working in large temperature differences and under load-bearing stress for a long time. Especially, tires are required to have a much higher safety index of dynamic balance, high speed, persistence and so on. Tires must bear low-temperatures of −45° C. and gas leakage must not happen after being punctured while high-speed driving, even after driving a long-time at a high-temperature, for example, even at about 120° C. However, the aforementioned methods can not satisfy these requirements, or the tires lose their leakproof capability because the leakproof layer is shed off from the tires after the adhesion between the leakproof layer and the tire becomes loose, which is caused by the leakproof layer aging in these methods.